We seek continued CORE grant support for seventeen investigators who hold NEI research grants. Research interests of this group cover a broad range of topics in vision. Neural processes are investigated at stages along the retino-geniculo-cortical pathway. Biophysical, molecular, and cellular approaches are used at the retina to study normal function and disease. Neurophysiological, neuroanatomical, and modeling techniques are used to study central visual pathways from normal, abnormal, and developmental aspects. Psychophysical methods are used to probe color, spatial vision, motion, and motor functions. Several approaches are used to study the cornea in disease and in health, from bacterial gene identification to contact lens use. Various studies of disorders of vision are planned including clinical trials and investigations of refractive error. Support is requested for the following modules; (1) Electronics Shop. (2) Machine Shop, (3) Biostatistics. The Electronics Shop has two main functions: fabrication and maintenance. Fabrication jobs are intended primarily for situations in which commercial products are unavailable or inadequate. This need ranges from stand alone equipment to custom made attachments to existing instruments. The second function, maintenance, refers to the need to maintain exiting equipment, both commercial and custom made. Maintenance includes repairs, modifications, and specification checks. Repairs must often be made during experiments and this facility is equipped for real-time maintenance. The Machine Shop has similar functions of design and construction and of maintenance. The design and construction aspect ranges from simple fittings to elaborate high precision sophisticated equipment that requires extremely fine tolerances. As with the other shop, maintenance is often required during experiments. Successful intervention can make the difference between success and failure for a given experiment. The Biostatistics Module is primarily intended to foster and support the highest quality clinical research. Interaction between CORE researchers and Biostatistics personnel has resulted in clinical trial and fixed protocol studies. Proper and optimal analysis tools have been used for this work. As a result of this module, interest in clinical research has expanded and the quality has improved markedly. These three modules represent a major benefit for vision research at the University of California, Berkeley. Their services are used by all CORE members, their collaborators, and by scientists drawn to vision research. The modules function efficiently and they provide critically important services to the vision community.